To Protect The Past
by ShadeShadow
Summary: The entire future was nothing but death and destruction a wasteland of death but now I have been sent back to the past in a different dimension by accident to stop the coming events from truly ever occurring. Sonic X Chris fiction, Anthro, Yaoi-rewriting-
1. Chapter 1

I have a bad habit. I keep starting new fictions when my others are not done yet! Uhh well for my other fictions, I am writing the chapters I'm just having a little difficulty concentrating on them at the moment

Well this is to go towards Sonic X, I felt it was incomplete and are going to go off in totally a different direction with this fic. Mainly a Chris fic so you have been warned, don't flame me for not liking the boy for I will not listen. Anyhow enjoy this first chapter I worked on it for an hour lol.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sonic X

_**Warning:**_ There is blood and other somewhat descriptive things in this chapter

**To Protect The Past**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_The Future is Death for this is my reality_

----------

Chocked breaths were forced out of a damaged throat as cries tried to be heard for help. Holding himself, his eyes tightly shut and knees drawn up to his chest as tears fell down his face

_How did it all go so wrong?_

Shaking, lips drawn back with fanged teeth gritted together as blood ran down from the corner of his lips. His natural spiked fur limp against his body and matted with blood, mud and other unmentionables sticking it together and to himself.

_How did I end up like this?_

Arms clasped around his legs as his face hid in his knees while lying against his chest fur. Rain pelted down having soaked him from being hours in the rain.

_Things had been going so well_

Hands clenched together while ears lay back against his head he lifted his head slightly as glazed eyes opened, pain and fear prominent as he looked blankly out into the darkness of the night

_But I should have known it would not last_

Opening his mouth slightly he took in a deep breath that sent him coughing while curling in on himself as blood fell from his mouth a pieced lung evident

_It was my own fault_

Finally finished he pushed himself up with his hands, his eyes half lidded in exhaustion and tiredness. Swallowing as he grimaced, he looked up and slowly pulled himself to his feet

_Human bodies are not meant to come in contact with that type of power_

Swaying as he gripped the metal rubble at his side, keeping himself upright he slowly looked around more tears falling. Pain radiating from every part of his body

_For they cannot handle the strain_

Looking foreword he pulled himself along clawed hands easily gripping handholds for himself to use. The broken bones in his body protesting against the movement

_I foolishly grabbed those emeralds when they were being used and the power near shattered my very existence_

Holding on tightly to the end part of the rubble that was once a metal wall he looked around while his body shook where it stood. Then hearing something he went still fear even greater within his wide blue eyed depths

_How was I to know that my existence was going to change due to that one event?_

Turning his head he looked upon a metal robot that slowly was making its way towards where he stood. Gasping breaths in fear totally ignoring the blood that fell from his lips, he forced himself to move pain like no other putting him in agony every step

_Surviving the power of chaos is but one step into becoming more than you are_

Pushing himself he moved away from the rubble and tried to move away as fast as he could, a hand clamped over his left arm which had been broken not to long ago. Tears running down his face he pushed himself faster and with a misstep, his damaged right leg gave up under him a new rush of blood staining the ground.

_At first the changes were not evident so no one noticed the small things changing, becoming more than they were originally_

Falling with a chocked back cry as he crashed down onto his front agony running anew through his body, more tears fell as his shaking got worse fear overtaking him as the last of his determination ran out on him.

_Once my hair colour began to change as well as growing new parts of my body that is when everyone began to notice and with fear tried everything to stop them_

Curling up the best he could he vowed in his mind as he had always done to keep on protecting the few items with his life and word as a guardian, reaching with his right hand he cupped the leather pouch around his middle protectively which held certain documents and something even more precious.

_The changes as they came to find out were quite natural, despairing many methods they began to use endangered not only myself but 8 others who had also been experiencing the changes_

Ground shaking, the robot soon came upon him as he clenched his eyes shut not knowing if he would escape this time alive.

_Growing weary of the tests all 9 of us escaped, each with a pull in a different direction forming a pact to find each other again we disappeared not knowing what the future held for any of us_

""Test subject 0009: Under order 681 you are to be apprehended and placed back into suspended animation for indefinite time."" Opening an eye he looked over his shoulder at the robot that was joined by several others all lasers trained on him

_All 9 of us became known as the Guardians for each of us had been changed to protect each an item of great power, the item bonded with the Guardian so it could not be used by anyone but the Guardians themselves_

Baring his blood stained teeth in defiance he watched with fear as they all surrounded him, using his strength he got to his feet once again prepared to defend himself by any means necessary. Even his own death

_Bound to an item of unlimited power meant our ageing cycle was cut off, we were to be immortal protecting the item of power until the end of time itself. The changes carried on slowly morphing us all until be became creatures that could handle the immense powers of chaos_

""Surrender yourself subject 0009 or we will attack"" Clenching his fists he lifted the right one into a fighting stance breathing getting deeper as his lungs filled further and further with blood. Growling with a throaty rumbled he forced himself to run between two of the robots which opened fire with almost deadly accuracy on his person

_Once the main changes had passed all 9 of us slowly worked out what abilities we had gained, first it was physical like strength and speed but soon it came to abilities like elemental powers as well as many more that helped up protect ourselves against the humans and hunter robots that wanted to control the force all of us held_

Loosing the robots for a few minutes he let himself rest leaning against a broken wall of what had once been a skyscraper, fires all around burning and destroying none of it natural. Looking down at his leg he shook his head at the state it was in. The pain of his whole body having blocked out what would have been screaming agony for him

_Learning our abilities helped in a long way, all of us were now able to protect that which we had been chosen to Guard, but it was not enough slowly the humans overpowered us and one by one we fell the Guardianship of the item passing onto the other Guardians in place of the one that had been killed_

The fur and flesh had been stripped away long ago baring the underside to the tainted air ripe with infection. The muscle was torn and damaged badly, only the healing powers of the item he protected kept his leg healthy enough that with plenty of time would heal without scars and be whole once more.

_Time passed us by as we all tried to survive, clones made from our DNA was the first step in destroying each of us. Then lasers with flesh destroying properties were introduced along with the hunter robots it was through these first steps that slowly destroyed the Guardian's one by one_

And beneath the muscle and blood the bone could be seen cracked in many places, showing how much the owner had gone through. Reaching down with his right hand, he gathered healing energy into his fingers and pushing past the torn muscle without a flinch pressed his fingers against the bone.

_Within the first hundred years 3 of the Guardian's fell passing their items onto the rest of us. 3 of the other Guardian's were chosen to take on the power and abilities of the items and with a great shock found that the items fused together making it easier to protect. None of us however gained anymore power from the items than they already had to begin with but the Guardian's did gain the abilities of the item and the original Guardian who had fallen_

Letting his healing energy go he watched as the bone re grew back into its proper shape, the cracks, brakes and broken bits all disappearing as though they had never been there. Then lifting his fingers away let a little amount of muscle grow to protect the bone for a short while until he fought with the robots once again

_Searching in the years that went by, we could not find candidates to take on the items of power and to once again reinstate the full amount of 9 Guardian's once again. It was also while we searched that more of the other Guardian's fell, the humans taking us down when alone, away from the others and could not protect themselves from being killed_

Testing his leg he nodded once to himself while placing weight on it, satisfied he would be able to run finally he moved from his small hiding spot and ran out between the buildings, jumping over the rubble and making sure to not get hit by the fire, flame/heat geysers and lava pools/rocks as he made his way through the desolate place

_Another several hundred years went by with now the last few Guardian's left on the run, time had not been gentle to anyone but for a short time before hell totally broke loose out in the world we found a small measure of peace in a beautiful city called Soleanna._

Breathing in gasped he grimaced even more his teeth grinding as the new muscle in his leg ripped and split apart from the strain more blood coating the already reddened area. Grunting he jumped up onto a couple of fallen steal bars before jumping once again to the top of the rubble, just getting out the way in time for another robot forced its way through a building to get to him

_It was not to be for when all of us; the Guardian's disappeared from Soleanna while running from another hunter robot leading it away from the city, the 'Flames of Disaster' as they had been so rightfully named were set loose on the world. After all the wars that had changed Station Square into a wasteland to Soleanna being built and weathering through the ages was finally taken down by a force more powerful than even us Guardian's_

Looking back his face changed to a horrified expression, pushing himself harder he leaped up the fallen and broken buildings wanting to get to the before the more dangerous foe reared its ugly head. Leaping as fast as he could, nearly beyond his physical capabilities at that moment in time, he dodged the deadly laser that could kill him with the right hit

_We all tried as hard as we could to help the people but they all had found a newfound fear of us and once again we were on the run from newer updated hunter robots. Primly the organisation that tried to get us was an offshoot of G.U.N. the military group. Using their technology along with their own advances they rebuilt G.U.N. with a different name and set out to eliminate all the Guardian's._

Leaping to the right to try to grab a steel bar with his right hand he was shocked to see the pouch around his waist get snipped at the side by one of the lasers, slipping off it began to fall, desperate he reached out with his damaged left hand and grasped it while pulling to his chest. But because of his action he missed the bar and began to fall towards the far ground

_By this time there were only 2 Guardian's left, we were being wiped out and there was nothing any of us could do. For several more years we survived together pouring all our energy to just survive the attacks from three sides. The humans who wanted the items to destroy the 'Flames of Disaster', the hunter robots sent to kill us and the 'Flames of Disaster' themselves which attacked at different moments anytime and anyplace._

Looking in horrified annoyance at the metal bar he missed he heard the shot of a laser being set off from the robot. Twisting his body around he watched in horror as it headed towards him, it hit him and he was surprised as he looked down to see the item he protected and guarded had caught the beam making it glow like he had never seen before.

_Was it worth all our lives protecting the item from everyone? Could it have been done differently? Mayhap it did in another reality but not in the one that will someday be my end. Though funnily enough it was the same item to send my best friend through the barrier between worlds bringing joy and laughter to my life, Chaos Emeralds that is what began it all and will one day end my life_

Hearing another shot given off he jerked his head upwards the laser beam heading for where his head was, watching in shock he knew he could not do anything. Tears slowly fell down his face as the beam got closer and closer as though everything had slowed down to a crawl as certain moments of high emotion passed his minds eyes in a second

_Can I go back? Change one of the other reality's so at least one of my doubles can live their life? It is one of two wishes, the other to see my best friend again no matter what the cost. I would stay as a Guardian forever if only I could get this one wish_

Bright light shone directing his gaze back down to his waist as the pure white emerald that was bound with 8 other emeralds flashed once before the light grew wider and wider with the brightness increasing every second engulfing the him and everything else around him.

_Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, everyone I will see you again even if it means I have to sacrifice the rest of my very being and life to do it._

----------------

_End Chapter 1_

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Ranked my brains to get that chapter out, now I'm going to work on my other fics to get some more chapters up.


	2. Chapter 2: Silvers POV

Wee Silver's POV this time, hope I got him right as it is so hard to keep one in character, well enjoy anyhow I'm not picky about review's tough thanks to the people who voted this fic for three stars wow.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Sonic X or the Silver and Blaze only the plot

_**Warnings**_: Don't think theirs any, but if I need to put anything here for this chapter, just put it in a review

**To Protect the Past**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Silver's POV_

_Tis all I have ever known, this world of flames_

------------

_You think I am Naive_

Standing there inside a broken building he stands, one gloved hand holding onto the window frame as he watches outside as the flames again begin to spread. Ears flickering with the sound of the rushing winds and burning world he watches silently his face emotionless and closed off

_You think I am innocent_

A column of fire erupts from the cracks in the ground scorching everything in its way with the tremendous heat melting the metal away in seconds. Stiffening his spines raise as he watched with sharp eyes as once again the monster rose.

_But you are wrong_

Lava erupts around the creature creating a deadly force that could kill anything that tries to get near. Nose twitching with the fumes of sulphur and death in the air his eyebrows narrow as anger smoulders in his eyes.

_I lost my innocence long ago_

Gritting his teeth he bared his fangs, anger and hatred for the monster fuelling his actions. Unable to wait any longer for his only friend in this spot he moves from his position the markings on his gloves beginning to glow a light blue as he activates his psychokinesis abilities.

_Too much has happened_

Moving backwards to one of the walls he runs at the opening in the side of the building and leaps out over, for any other creature, a height that could kill. Falling at a quick pace his psychokinesis glows full strength and he stops in the air as though he had only landed gentily on his feet on the ground.

_The flames took away everything_

Turning his body effortlessly he faced the flames he had known since his birth into this world. Clenching his fist he shot off towards them his honour demanding he stop them as much as he always could.

_And left only ruin behind_

Speeding through the sky he looks upwards to see the clouds gathering the blackness contrasting to the fires below. Turning his face away he saw he was approaching where the monster had risen and was beginning again to wreck his home.

_I've cried so many tears in aguish_

Growling in smouldering fury, he forced himself to go faster. Though the city had been destroyed a long time ago by the flames it was still his home and he would defend it no matter what the cost.

_Tended to many wounds_

Landing on a broken roadway with a gentle thump, he watches as several smaller fire apparitions of the monster appeared determined to kill him to stop his getting past. Narrowing his eyes in a glare he runs at them while swinging his arm out to the side catching several items from crushed cars to rubble with his psychokinesis.

_While watching with __hopeless hope as more of my home is destroyed_

"Get out of my way!!" With that he swung his arm foreword sending all the items at the apparitions and destroying the ones in his path. Running through them he dodged the streams of fire from the creatures, his gaze fixated on the monster who was rising higher and higher from the lava in which it made its home.

_My anger is boundless _

Fighting his way through more of the creatures the annoyance that they were causing caused his powers to begin to flare and with a roar of anger sent out a psychokinesis blast that anniliated the apperitions for miles around.

_As well as my hatred_

Slightly satisfied that there were no more obstacles, he raced foreword to face the monster that no matter what he tried, could not be killed only delayed. Clenching his fists he shook off his train of thought returning them to the monster and what he was going to use to take it down

_For the one who let the flames become free_

Moving himself over some fallen rubble he soon came to a wide open area that the lava had all pooled into, spines bristling as he let out a growl he stopped at the edge of the broken roadway eyes focused straight on the forming monster.

_If I could go back in time_

Looking over to the side he saw a piece of sizable rubble, lifting it up with his psychokinesis ability he through it at the monster who's attention turned to himself. Moving backwards a few steps he sinks down into a fighting stance his hands glowing full strength as the coming fight sent adrenaline through him.

_To save my future_

"Come fight me you monster!!!" His voice was an angry cry as the beast turned to him, focusing his psychokinesis he swept up into the air with rubble, cars and other items along with him as the fist of the creature creashed down where he had stood before and destroyed the section of road.

_To kill the one who sets free the flames_

Glaring at the creature as it turns its face up to look at him; he swung his arm foreword while focusing his mind on his psychokinesis and sent a piece of the rubble he had gathered into one of the monsters eyes.

_I would kill that person myself_

Letting out a roar of pain and anger the monster grabbed a piece of the road, breaking it off from the earth it lifted it up and began to try and hit him. Using his psychokinesis he dodged around the attacks maqking sure to never loose sight of the creature and its weapon, when another weak point showed itself

_My own futures destruction is worth it_

Smirking alightly he set another piece of the rubble around him into the monster making it again roar out in pain and anger its movements getting quite esentric. Snarling at him it began hurling burning fireballs and anything else it could get its hands on.

_To stop the death and flames_

Eyes widening in slight alarm he moved aroudnd the sky as quick as he could dodgeing the progectiles that coud do serious harm or even kill him. Angered he stopped in the air and recklessly through everything he had picked up with his psychokinesis and hurled them at the monster.

_Even if I am erased_

This gave a chance for the creature and with a direct hurtle hit him straight in the chest with a fire ball, sending him crashing into one of the still standing skyscrapers. Coughing he pushed and pulled himself out of the rubble around him, everything aching and even some parts of his fur gone and even bleeding.

_And I never exist_

Cursing to himself in his mind at being so careless he made sure to pick up more ammo for himself before blasting out of there with his psychokinesis and back out to the monster who immideately began attacking with a combinatinos of the broken road piece and the fireballs.

_I would smile in satisfation_

Flying as fast as he could he began to dodge around the flying progectiles and the swinging road piece to come right up to the monsters face. Eyes determinded he swung his arm foreword sending a quarter of his ammo at the monsters face for a direct hit. Enraged the monster swung up an arm and swung it into him, not giving him enough time to fly out the way.

_That none has to go through this pain_

Stopping a little way away thankful in his own mind that he had not let go of any of his ammo, he again shot off to attack with another direct hit to the face. The monster was not daft though, its attacks became quicker and more deadly this time round its intention clearly to kill him, growing even more determined he sped up beginning to push himself nearly beyond his physical capabilities.

_My family is dead_

Once again getting close he was about to send another load of his ammo at the monsters face when he had to dodge from its snapping jaws. Zipping round to not get bitten or hit by its weapons he soon found another weak spot and took it. Sending all his ammo at that one place the monster let out a deafening roar.

_My future is bleak_

Breathing fast he watched hovering in the air as the monster began to sink back down to its natural form. There was a fleeting feeling of victory before the thoughts turned to the next time the monster would appear.

_I will not live to be an adult_

Shaking slightly from exhaustion and the empty defeat he flew off back to the position his friend had told him to wait by. Getting back their he landed looking around for her, shoulders slumping when he realised she had not come yet he finally let his battle side go.

_But I care not_

Face crumbling from his emotionless façade he moved over to one of the corners that still were standing and slid down until he sat upon the dirty ground. Drawing his legs up he wrapped his arms around them as he laid his head on his knees.

_Freeing this world_

Looking out blankly at the coming night he felt a shiver run through his body, his pride cracking as his fear of the night to come began to once again grow inside him. Without a companion to watch over him, he could not sleep for no one knew when the fire apparitions would attack.

_Is all that matters now_

His ears lay back and his spines drooped as tears gathered in his eye, taking a shuddering breath he tightly closed his eyelids tear drops leaking out down his face, then with a low keen buried his face in his knees silent tears hidden from the world only his memories to keep him company.

_Not I_

--------------

_End Chapter 2_

Hope you enjoyed that; next one will be in Blaze's POV so look out. Probably won't be going back to the past for a while yet though that's where most of the action is going to take place.


	3. Chapter 3: Blaze's POV

Hey here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too. I will not be pairing up Silver and Blaze, I see their relationship more as a Brother and Sister type with one looking after the other.

Here's Blaze's POV for you

-

_Thanks to:_

sarenkos: here you go just for you for the first reviewer on this fic

-

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Sonic X or the Silver and Blaze only the plot

_**Warnings**_: Don't think theirs any, but if I need to put anything here for this chapter, just put it in a review

-

-

**To Protect the Past**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Blaze's POV_

_The flames consume my very soul, in this world of sorrow_

--------------------

_This future I live in_

Sitting on top of one of the shorter broken flats of the city she looked out at the city, taking a breather after her run through the city since sunrise. Her left hand was clenched in her lap where a patched leather bag was resting.

_Is nothing more than a broken wasteland_

Ears twitching with a sudden noise close to her she slightly turned her head to see a fire apparition creeping up on her position. Her closed off expression did not change as she slowly stood as regal as ever.

_I do not come from this dimension_

Turning to face the apparition she slides the bag off her lap and places it in the spot she sat before. Lifting her other hand she curled the gloved fingers, fire slowly coating her hand as she waited for the apparition to attack.

_But I cannot leave_

It snarled at her the makeup of its body going a darker red with the sight of a threat. Nose twitching she slightly turned her head and sighted another creeping up behind her.

_I have someone I must protect_

Lifting her other hand she let the fire of her soul coat the other glove and hand, and she slowly slid into a fighting stance her eyes hard as she waited. The one in front of her stood still for a long second, then with a lowering of its head opened its jaw and set out a stream of fire at her.

_A teenager who should not have to fight_

Reacting instantly she leaped over the top of the apparition her gaze fixated fully on it, then fuelling her attack used her strength and flames to kick the apparition with a spinning kick that set it hurtling off the thin flooring to the lava below the tilted building.

_But does so to protect what's left of his home_

Landing she immediately attacked with another kick to the second apparition that tried to sneak up upon her when her back was turned. With a roaring cry that sounded more like a yelp it went flying off after its fellow down to the lava.

_It hurts my soul_

Breathing out in a slight huff at being delayed she moved over to the bag and picked it up, making sure it was still closed to preserve the contents inside as long as possible. Glancing up again she looked behind her and saw more of the apparitions appear, cursing to herself under her breath, she raced towards the end of the strip of flooring and leaped off both her legs and arms spread wide.

_To see him cry_

Getting down so far she swung her body foreword, going into a flip and righting her body with her feet faced downwards. Looking downwards she saw where she was going to land, gaining speed she landed with a thump her bent legs stopping much of the strain from running through her body.

_When things become too much for him_

Falling foreword she put a hand out and kept her balance while shaking the rest of the strain of the fall from her slightly puffed up fur. Straightening up and making sure she still had a grip on the bag, she walked foreword while looking around to calculate where she was.

_And he breaks in turn_

Once she recognised the general area she set off at a run anxious not for herself but her friend, as when he was alone began to doubt himself and his abilities. Looking upwards as she leaped from floor to floor she snarled in frustration seeing the sunlight slowly disappearing in the sky.

_My heart is sorrowful_

Pushing herself she soon got to where they had set up a temporary home for the moment or the best place that had the most cover. Walking over below the hole in the wall, she leaped up crouching at the entrance her ears perked encase of an attack.

_For the suffering he goes through_

After 5 minutes or so of waiting she relaxed minutely, looking around with her night sight as the night fell more and more over the city she saw the huddled lump in the corner. Furrowing her brow in alarm she moved over silently, stopping by it she tilted her head as she looked over the slightly bloody figure.

_But I'll stay by his side_

Then she recognised who it was laying there, with widened eyes she slid to her knees and reached foreword with her hands, one gripping his shoulder and the other sliding under his chin lifting his face up to her gaze.

_For he is my brother in mind_

"Silver…" Her voice was a quiet whisper of sorrow as she saw his face as his eyes opened, the dull golden orbs brightening when they saw her. His face was tearstained, the normal silver fur dull in pain and exhaustion. A small smile lit his lips as he watched her back studying her with the same intensity.

_He is younger than he looks_

"Blaze…" she watched as he leaned back against the wall and stretched his legs out, copying his movements, she slide beside him on the wall and leaned against it her tired muscles enjoying the rest. Gripping the bag she passed it over to his lap to his surprise.

_In mentality not age_

"Blaze? What?" His voice was confused but also curious as he took the bag from her hand and turned it until the tied side came into view. Smiling a slight smile not usually seen she looked away into the darkness, keeping vigil over the two of them

_But that is disappearing_

"It is all I could scrounge up Silver, though there is something I think you'll enjoy…" She could feel the curiosity of the hedgehog clearly as he began to fiddle with the pouch. Turning her head back she watched him finally open it and look inside his night sight as powerful as hers after living in this city for so long.

_As the flames consume all_

"Is this…?!" The shock was plain in his voice as well as the childish wonder, giving a 'humm hum' sound as she again looked out into the darkness.

_I follow him without question_

"Wow. So cool…" Her ears flickered back the smile becoming more pronounced on her face as she heard him fully enjoy the treat she had been able to find for him. It was rare now that she was able to make him smile or even laugh anymore, the monster had destroyed so much that it was getting to the point where everything was just a struggle to even find anymore.

_Into the flames we fight_

It had happened to herself at a very young age where she lost all traces of her innocence and now it was slowly stripping away Silver's innocent side and his enjoyment of the most simple of items. Sighing silently she watched out into the darkness, something was putting her fur on end, making her edgy and she did not like it.

_To fight for our future_

So into her thoughts she jumped a little when Silver rested his head on her chest while curling up for warmth at her side. Looking down at the silver head she then reached up with a hand and ran it down through his quill's, starting to shake slightly Silver began to cry silent tears again as she watched over him holding him to her heart until he finally fell asleep sorrow in his heart.

_And to journey to the past_

--------------

_End Chapter 2_

-

Chocolate, something I think everyone should have, basically in the future I think that anyone surviving would have to scrounge up whatever food they could so when searching, Blaze could find some chocolate in an intact cold storage and brought it to Silver to cheer him up.

What you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Well I'm sorry for the long wait you all but things were hectic at home, I've not been well for a long time now and it caught up with me, my fictions suffered and so did I. I became far too tired most of the time to do anything but keeping up with my studies. But now they have been able to identify what was wrong and have me on pills to keep me going. I'm going in for more tests at the hospital so I'm very anxious and terrified in myself. But I will keep on writing until it kills me.

-

_Thanks to:_

sarenkos - Sorry it's taken me so long, I had been having trouble but now I'm back and going really strong.

ShadowDragon07 – Glad your enjoying it, sorry for the extremely long wait, but it should be coming along a lot quicker now I'm passed that annoying block

-

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Sonic X or the Silver and Blaze only the plot

_**Warnings**_: Don't think theirs any, but if I need to put anything here for this chapter, just put it in a review

-

**To Protect the Past**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_I have returned to the ones I must protect with my life_

--

Blaze and Silver sat quietly together both looking out into the moonlit sky, the clouds for once letting the silver light shine down and bathe the city in a peaceful glow, something that was increasingly rare. Silver had a smile upon his face as he gazed out from their temporary home, the city did not look dangerous or inhabited by the creatures of fire with the gentle light shining down upon it and it seemed even Iblis was keeping quiet with the peacefulness that encroached the area.

Blaze was closed off as she leaned back arms crossed, she could not relax, her whole body was tense and fur on end as she kept a watchful gaze around. Her tail moved left and right in her annoyance as she wished for the 100th time that the tension she was feeling would go away, it would soon make Silver nervious if she did not calm down.

The a bright white light suddenly flared up in front of them both, blinding Blaze although she put a hand up to protect her eyes, whilst Silver used his telekinesis abilities to protect his eyesight from the bright glow. Squinting, as it was still hard to see, he began to see a form fade into existence, straining he tried to see more and caught the sight of something very familiar.

"SILVER!" Blaze cursed as she felt Silver run into the bright light without thinking of his actions, grumbling under her breath she then had to shut her eyes as they began to water, when the light extinguished small particles of light floating to the ground before they dissipated. Blinking her hand slowly lowering, she tried to see into the darkness but couldn't being temporary blind.

"Silver?" She began to see shapes but nothing definite; putting a hand behind her she steadied herself with something solid.

"Blaze you got to help!" Her brown furrowed as colours began to reassert themselves, Silver's colour foremost.

"What?" She began to walk foreword to where she could not see him, Silver was bent over a crumpled figure though who she had no idea. Silver then looked over at her in a panic.

"I can't wake him Blaze!!" He sounded terrified but she could not see why.

"What? Who?" Silver looked at her in disbelief before turning back to the other and attempting to leaver the other up so he could at least pull the figure over to the old couch that sat in the corner mostly untouched. Though Silver's next words made her own widen in surprise and horror.

"Blaze it's him, it's the Guardian."

-

"You know, he looks up to you." The Blue eyes of the Guardian, woken from the unconscious state he had been in, rested upon the one who was lying on his lap then they turned to regard the gold eyes of Blaze who was glaring at him.

"I know…" His voice was saddened as he brushed his hand through Silver's quills, a frown upon his features as he studied the young one.

"Every time you go off on one of your hunts it breaks him more." He shook his head as he looked back at the cat anthro.

"I have my reasons…" She actually snarled at him cutting off his words effectively.

"Hasn't he lost enough?! He needs you!" His eyes glowed as his power sparked around him for a second as the words hit him inside.

"Don't you think I know that?" Her face darkened and she growled clearly showing her displeasure and somehow not waking up the sleeping Hedgehog on the Guardians lap.

"You're not their when he cries out in terror as the creatures come, never their worrying if he will survive another encounter with Iblis… You're never there." He was silent as he took in the little one who shifted to get more comfortable an ear flicking in his sleep.

"And every time you come back you're covered in wounds, slowly bleeding to death. Is that what you want him to see, to watch you slowly die and give him even more nightmares?!" He winced as he tried to combat her words.

"I do not have to…" She slashed a hand downwards; sparks leaping from her skin so great was her emotions at that moment in time.

"Years ago you saved me from the palace grounds when everything was falling apart around me, burning, you came and saved me." His eyes were focused on Blaze as she narrowed her eyes fully, the pupils a full slit in her anger.

"You charged me with the care and protection of one of Chaos's last naturally born children and I won't allow anything to destroy what little we have left. Understand?!" The guardian felt his ears lower as he looked away, disgust running through him as she finally got him to see how much he had neglected the two that he should have taken care of.

But as always his own obligations had taken priority and left the two of them behind. He realised she had been right all along and felt himself slump as he admitted it.

"Yes…" She sighed and slumped back against the wall, her eyes resting upon Silver. Then curiosity raised its head.

"Why were you out there anyhow?" Blue eyes seemed to gave a smile as he lifted a hand and a glow encased his palm, the same Techniques he had taught Silver when he had spent more time around the Hedgehog.

"Ok where did that satchel come from? I did not see you carry anything accept that pouch around your waist." He just gave a mysterious smile as he stopped the bag in front of him, flipping his hand once he forced the top open. Then clicking his fingers 6 glowing objects floated out of the bag slowly rotating in a circle. Blazes eyes were open in shock as she stared at something she thought had been destroyed.

"My god… How in all the seven hells did you find 6 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds? I thought they were all destroyed along side the Master Emerald." He shook his head a hand still petting Silver who was giving a rumbling purr in contentment.

"No the Chaos Emeralds only warped to hidden locations across the planet, I had a hard time finding them and recently the patrols of the Overlanders have stepped up considerably." Blaze snarled as he heard the name of their greatest adversaries.

"Damn them! Can't ever leave alone what is none of their business. Have to try to destroy or control everything that they come across!!" He sighed and titled his head back a pondering expression upon his face.

"Did I ever tell you how everything originated? Why the Overlanders are thee way they are or why mobians are so close in genetics to humanians?" She blinked shaking her head and at the same time as Silver opened his eyes with a yawn curiosity in his own depths, though he did not move from his lap as those bright golden eyes began to water as his muzzle trembled.

Then Silver rolled and hid his face in the Guardians stomach slightly shaking. Eyes saddened he rubbed a hand up and down Silvers back trying to calm him down, but as it did not work he then began to croon to the distressed hedgehog.

_-Don't… Don't ever do that again, please. I don't like it when you come back that badly damaged.- _He breathed out a long breath as he bent down and nuzzled under the others ear, sending reassurance down the parent/mentor bond, reassuring the other.

_-I'll make sure not to, now do you want to have a history lesson? Are you up to it?-_ Silver pulled back and got up, trying discreetly to clean his face off as he stretched at the same time. Then turning around he sat down with a THUNK onto the flooring, then he titled his head to the side as perplexed look upon his face.

"Why are you in your full Anthro form anyhow? I thought you liked your Halfling form?" The guardian's shoulders drooped as he looked away.

"Not enough energy, anyhow do you want to hear this or not?" Blazes eyes narrowed as they scrutinized the visibly tired figure. Glowing Blue eyes were dull the usual glint in them visibly decreased. His normally vibrant red fur was matted and dirt stricken, wounds could be seen throughout as blood slowly oozed from various places, though the most worrying was the one on his leg that looked like it had been only partially healed and left open to be infected.

He was weak, badly weak and he still tired to be strong. She then made a decision _'I'll make sure that you tell me what you have been up to, no-one goes without medical attention and expects me to just shrug it off. You wait; I'm going to make sure you understand!'_

"Cool were you going to start? At the creation of the Emeralds? The Overlanders origins? What what?" The Guardian chuckled as he sat back, trying to hiding a wince that Blaze caught with a narrowed gaze.

"I'll start where it all began, do you know that I actually had a given name once? My identity before I became what I am now? No? Yes I did, I was a human called Christopher Thorndyke, Chris for short and I suppose it all began the day my best friend left for his own world. An action that would change the world as we know it..."

--

_End Chapter 3_


	5. Chapter 5

Well this chapter is complete, this one came out quite quickly until I got halfway then decided to slow down. But because of how much I've stuffed into this one I'm not surprised. Enjoy the newest character to appear in this fic ^_^

I decided to change it, the chapter I was planning didn't work out so I've gone in a different direction with the story and this time it seems to be working out. The history will still come into play but it'll be in flashbacks and stuff I think.

_Thanks to:_

Sara – Well here is more ^_^ this was a special chapter as things are now starting to look like it's got a plot lol. Thankyou for the review

bob – Thanks for the review, glad your enjoying it and here's the next chapter for you to read.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Sonic X or Silver and Blaze only the plot

_**Warnings**_: Blood, swearing, violence

**To Protect the Past**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_Death stalks among us, in the form of the one I love_

--------------------

Clear liquid trailed down his cheek, the salty wetness moving through the dirt, dust and blood, which lay thick deep within his once white fur. Golden eyes, half lidded, stared upwards; all energy being used to stay awake with pain compressing him from every angle, each breathe a fight to survive. Ears were limp, one torn at the end; streams of crimson running down towards the cracked concrete, one of the many wounds of the fight, which had taken them all by surprise, near destroying them all.

Gloves were torn, claws visible on several where the white finger tips had been ripped apart in the desperate fight for survival; blood coated thickly across the fur, while the usually glowing green focusing crystal upon the palm was completely dull, his power drained fully. Shoes were also damaged, the material that was created using a mixture of chaos energy and soul fire were torn apart; the hardest material ever created, ruined by a power greater than they would have thought to existed, even Ibilis.

Across from him, unconscious, was his best friend; the cat was lying upon her side, blood running from the back where she had impacted it hard against the concrete of the raised piece of road. Her usually purple fur was also thickly covered in blood, dirt and dust that were still settling around them. All her clothing was torn and ripped, wounds fresh across her body, oozing blood slowly.

Moving slightly, golden eyes cast over to the female, a pleading look within them; he didn't want to be alone at this moment in time, not with his new found fear prowling about in the darkness. Hissing, Silver slowly forced himself up, wincing with every movement as the bones inside his chest seemed to shift with each gentle movement of his muscles.

But the peace he had would not last for long, suddenly a red blur crashed overhead, the already damaged building exploding; metal, concrete, glass and other things went flying into the air, as the creature who crashed fell out of the hole they made and fell towards the ground with incredible velocity. Then a blast of dark energy flew out of nowhere and flung the figure into the ground close to where Silver was, the white hedgehog yelping as he tried to protect himself from the falling debris.

Silver slowly uncovered his head, wincing with every movement, blood dripping from his chin where blood ran down from the corners of his mouth; gasping he stood up and limped over to the new crater, ears pinned back. Seeing movement, Silver gritted his teeth, while bringing one blood stained hand down to his side; the last of his Psychokinesis gathering in the palm of his hand, while he waited for the other to appear.

Stumbling out of the hole, the cloaked figure fell foreword, the black hood falling backwards as blood splattered across the concrete; red and brown locks hanging around his face. Silver gasped in surprise, eyes wide, as he saw the state his mentor was in; determined to ignore his wounds, he moved over to Chris's side and crouched in front of him, a worried look upon his face. The guardian looked up, smiled gently, then just and Silver was smiling back reluctantly, Chris glanced over his shoulder and eyes went wide.

Pushing foreword, he forced Silver to the floor as a beam of black energy hit where Silver had been a moment ago. A scream of pure and utter agony erupted from Chris's throat as his head flew backwards; body suspended in air by the black energy that came from the same direction Chris had been thrown. Silver tried to fight the energy with his own ability, but there was nothing left; what he had left, was straining to keep his ribs from piercing his organs.

Dark laughter came from the same direction the dark energy came from; dark matter gathered together and out stepped, the one figure all of them feared more than anything within their existence. Glowing green eyes glinted with dark intentions, as the black and blue striped hedgehog walked calmly foreword, ignoring the growls of fear and hatred from Silver; he was far too interested in the one he had trapped within his dark energy.

"Why do you persist? You know this is inevitable since the Overlanders trapped away Shadow." Chris fixated his blue eyes upon those eyes that held death; but fear didn't come to him, he had too much to protect even now to give up. Straining, he through his arms and legs out, green flashing brightly as he was able to gather enough power to overload the dark Anthro's ability with his own. Though the Psychokinesis was able to break the others hold on him, he knew that the other would be more prepared in the future for further tricks like that.

Floating down he landed; feet bare against the ground, hands spread evenly from his sides while he glared at the amused Anthro.

"What the hell do you mean Shadow has been trapped Mephiles?!" Dark laughter came from the black and blue striped hedgehog, as his slitted eyes looked over at Silver and then Blaze in turn; enjoying their agony and suffering, for that was all he lived for in this day and age.

"It is as I say Guardian. Your mission has failed, the last of the protectors are now either trapped or dead. You have no-one to rely on now." A gloved hand moved upwards, towards Chris and the Hybrid stiffened as those eyes fastened upon his own blue and began to glow.

"But I can give you peace… Give me the Elemental Emeralds and I'll end your pain and suffering." Chris's eyes had gone wide, his whole body shuddering as the sinister words struck home.

"You are alone, none of them can offer you reprieve from the pain can they? And that time you saw him again? He didn't even recognize you did he Guardian? No he took you as an enemy and near killed you in mistake." Beside him Silver watched with wide eyes as for the first time, the guardian faltered; his breath harsh as wide eyes were fixated on Mephiles's own orbs that glowed brighter, almost… hypnotizing.

'_That's it!_' Silver's eyes went wide as he realized what the Anthro was doing.

'_By using his dark ability he's somehow tapping into the Guardians own neural pathways and dragging up events to weaken his defense._' The white hedgehog, trust a hand out to the side, as trying to not draw attention to himself; forced his powers to work one more time. Lifting up one of the concrete pathways, he turned his head to regard the other and was surprised to see Blaze finally awake; though looking extramly pissed off about having been knocked out in the battle.

Turning his attention back to the two who were conversing; Silver was unnerved to find Chris was closer to Mephiles than before, a wide innocent look in his eyes as he stretched out his hand to something only he could see; a soft mental call to one who was not there, that only the white hedgehog picked up.

-_Sonic…_- It was a keening call, that his mental ability only just picked up; it was not a conscious thought, but the calling of a soul for its mate; but the other could not answer.

'_Guardian_.' He felt sadness for Chris, the other had gone through much in his many years of living and for the dark hedgehog to exploit that; it could not be forgiven. Glancing over at the bloody purple cat again, they met gazes for one second, agreement in both pairs of eyes, as flames came to life around her torn gloves as she growled in fury. Narrowing his own, he turned around; his own voice cutting through Mephiles's next words before he could utter them.

"Hey! Take this you bastard!!" The black and blue striped hedgehog glanced over at them, surprised slightly as he had forgotten about their existence; so close was he to getting the Emeralds that he had dismissed them as unimportant. Though the flaming car soon changed that prospective; for, before he could stop the item, it crashed into him and sent him flying into the nearest building and the spell he had wrought became worthless, as Chris woke from the trance the dark Anthro and placed him into.

"What is?" Blue eyes now clear, looked around in confusion; ears flicked backwards as he stared down at his blood caked hands with fear and doubt. The resurrection of that memory, as though it had been happening in front of him had shaken him; he remembered the glaring eyes of the gang as they had cornered him, accusing him of stealing the emeralds, forcing him to back up trying to explain, but having been too late as Ibilis was released and the flames of disaster had been freed.

He remembered seeing his grandpa and parents run by, shouting that they had the wrong one; how dark laughter had streamed into the air, as the one who set the flames free, watched the world burn. But the worse thing he remembered, was trying to save the only one who mattered and making the situation worse; killing all in an effort to battle the flames, which consumed the world and fed his guilt.

A hand upon his shoulder drew his attention; looking over to his right, he looked into the eyes of Silver; the one he had raised from a child, to repent from his guilt and loss. Straightening he smiled, placing a hand upon Silver's quills, as he felt his emotions stabilize; finally finding a balance, as he glanced over at Blaze and met her worried but furious gaze.

Nodding towards her and getting a stiff nod in return; all three of them turned towards the approaching darkness; resolution was within every gaze as darkness flared, the clouds above turning black as the taint of the dark anthro's anger affected the world around him. Chris held his hands out to the side, grasping the two gloved ones that slid into his own; shutting his eyes for a single second he gathered his elemental abilities, feeling the same being done with Silver's Psychic and Blaze's Fire abilities.

Snapping them open, the blue of his irises flared brightly power erupting around them; as they implanted the plan they had been discussing since the dark one had appeared. This sudden show of power startled Mephiles as he had never felt such power as the 6 Chaos Emeralds and the Elemental Emeralds, also implanted their power into the gathered energies. Searching out, the guardian locked onto the energy signal that was far too weak; grabbing hold and feeling the other jerk in response; he grimly knew he only had seconds to try the technique, before the gathered power destroyed his body from the inside out.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**" Two voices sounded out from his throat; as Chris pulled on the others power to use it as his own. An enraged snarl came from the dark anthro; as he stepped foreword, eyes flaring with unholy intent as the dark matter wrapped around the Hybrid, causing him to yell out in agony as all three disappeared in a flash of bright light. But Mephiles was not concerned, the dark matter he had attached to the Hybrid was part of his own 'essence' and would allow him to track the other across the very Cosmo's if needs be.

Though, as dark laughter came from his shaking form; the darkness would do more than that, with the guardian having no mate to turn to, his very soul would be tainted and slowly but surly become fully his; then the goal he had been after since he had first laid eyes upon that powerful form, would be completely his. Laughing in gleeful intent, he sank into the ground; his form melding with the ground and slipping away, leaving no trace of what went on. Except for splatters of blood and a torn flap of material, that had belonged to a certain guardians coat, flapping within the heated air; an ominous feeling clouding the air, as another part of the broken building collapsed on the piece of material and buried it completely.

--------------

_End Chapter 5_

If you're also wondering how Chris used Chaos Control? He connected with Shadow and channelled the use of Chaos from him into Chris himself. Chris can't actively use Chaos abilities otherwise.

-

Current Updated Information on Chris's Anthro and Hybrid Forms:

_**Chris's Anthro form**_

_**Name:**_ Guardian

_**Known as:**_ Guardian of the Emeralds/Balance of Chaos

_**Species:**_ Hedgehog

_**How many quills:**_ main one on top, 2 on each side with an extra in the centre, the bottom ones are longer than the others and stretch downwards past his back quills. There are bags, they are in the centre of his ears and fall foreword, in a messy sort of style. The middle quills bend upwards at a point.

_**Colour of eyes:**_ Blue, can turn gold when anger or despair overtakes him

_**Colour of quills/fur:**_ Red, Gold streaks on the top most quills, on his bags and on his arms on the inside

_**Abilities: **_

Healing of Light

Wind Transportation

Psychokinesis

_(so far)_

_**Other:**_ He is a guardian of the Elemental Emeralds, foremost the Dark Elemental Emerald. But due to the deaths of the other 8 original bearers he is the last living guardian and protector of all 9 which have merged into one. Also he is a father to a young Psychic hedgehog called Silver and a Fire cat called Blaze.

_**Chris's Halfling Form**_

_**Name:**_ Chris Thorndyke/Guardian Kurisu

_**Known as:**_ Father, Halfling, Hybrid, Kurisu, Guardian

_**Species:**_ Hedgehog/Human Hybrid/Experiment

_**Hair colour:**_ Brown hair with red streaks and bags

_**Eye colour:**_ Blue

_**Height**_: 5ft exactly

_**Extra Features:**_ Hedgehog ears, tail, hair is spiked like the quills in his hedgehog form but much more 'tamed', wears a black hooded cloak to protect himself form the elements

_**Abilities: **_

Healing of Light

Wind Transportation

Psychokinesis

_(so far)_


End file.
